


Hanging By A Moment Here With You

by alyxpoe



Series: Snippets of Inspiration for Fanfic [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, personal soundtrack, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is made up of of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging By A Moment (C) Lifehouse. As always, I don't own any of these characters, only the order of my words. All mistakes are completely my own.

At this moment, the words swarm through John's head as he remembers. He remembers coming home from the desert and sitting alone, wondering how long until he eats a bullet.

_"Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth..."_

Then he meets someone who wields a silver tongue who shows him the truth about what he is deepest inside, about what he _needs_ , and  _who_ he really is. 

Then there's a day when he tears out of the flat, laptop in hand, jumping into a cab to save the madman from himself.

 

_"Closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you..."_

He is standing there, nothing but two windows between them. It is now or never.

_"Letting go of all I've held onto_

_Standing here until you make me move..._ "

 

Two years later, he watches the mad genius fall from a roof and regrets all the words he _did not_ say. Regretting his inabilty to save his partner from himself, this time.

_"Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete."_

 

Another year passes and a mad Lazarus returns. He is changed, stronger, calmer and more humble now. He comes to John on his knees in supplication and begs for forgiveness, even though he has no regrets. John is cracked but not completely broken.

_"I'll take your invitation_

_While you take all of me..."_

 

They rebuild what they had, stronger than ever before. Their relationship has changed for the better. They still chase crimals all over the city, day and night. Sometimes they don't talk to each other for days, other days they rejoice in each others voices. It isn't long before they rejoice in each other, bodies and souls becoming one single machine, a smooth give and take that helps heal old wounds and hurts. They will never be separated for any length of time ever again, no matter how dysfunctional they are to the outside world, what they are to each other completely surpasses that.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Standing here until you make me move_

_Hanging by a moment here with you..."_

 

Some time later, they have the criminal cornered in an alley. Once again, John's aim is true, but the bad guy gets off a shot, too. The man genius is down, but not out. John reflects to an earlier time, but now it's better because he can reach out and help. He can tend these wounds, they aren't fatal. Not like before. He holds out his hand, the other man takes it and sits up to steady himself.

_"i'm living the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
_

_I don't know what I'm diving into  
_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you..."  
_

_  
_But he does know what he's gotten into. When they are home a few days later, there's a question in his mind he needs his partner to answer. One that assures the whole world will comprehend their devotion, their promises, and their loyalty to each others' hearts. The feelings are reciprocated. John dances in the clouds and his madman holds him close. Their two heartbeats have now fully become one.

_"There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find.  
_

_Nothing in this world that can change my mind...  
_

_There is nothing else...."  
_

_  
_John in catapulted back into the here and now. They stand together, in front of the whole world, hand-in-hand. They make their promises outloud this time, so everyone can hear. There are tears, proof of honesty on both sides. When they turn to the crowd of anyone and everyone who ever cared about either of them, it is the culmination of everything they set out to be, a culmination of the thing they have become that maybe other people could see but they were too stubborn to admit....a true partnership that grew from mutual respect and a furious and fast loyalty. As they meet in a passionate embrace for the world to see, of course there are cameras, invited and not, and the circle is complete. Nothing will ever seperate them again. John hears the echoes of his first denials and considers how foolish he was then. They have both changed and will continue to circle each other like the rings on their fingers. Silver and gold.

_"I'll take your invitation_

_While you take all of me.  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_

_Standing here until you make me move  
_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you. "  
_


End file.
